Second Chances
by I-am-a-slash-addict
Summary: 16 years ago Jack met an alpha and had a whirlwind night that left him with a present he never saw coming, however, fate pulled them apart before it could go any farther than a night of passion and a promise of something deeper. 16 years later, Jack Carter becomes Sheriff of Eureka and runs into the alpha he's always measured every other lover against… the father of his child.


**Title:** Second Chances - 1 of ?

 **Fandom:** Eureka

 **Pairings:** Nathan Stark/Jack Carter, (Past) Abby Carter/Jack Carter, (Past) Nathan Stark/Allison Blake

 **Spoilers:** Season 1 to be safe, but some elements pre-series are different and the story will go AU very quickly.

 **Warnings:** AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, mPreg, Omega!Jack, Alpha!Nathan, Fluff, Smut, Angst, Family

 **Summary:** One night 16 years ago Jack met an alpha and had a whirlwind night that left him with a present he never saw coming, however, fate pulled them apart before it could go any farther than a night of passion and a promise of something deeper. 16 years later, Jack Carter becomes Sheriff of Eureka and runs into the alpha he's always measured every other lover against… the father of his child.

 **Notes:** Spoilers: Season 1 to be safe, but some elements pre-series are different and the story will go AU very quickly. I've been enamored with this pairing since I first watched the show, but this is my first time writing a Nathan/Jack story. Bear with me as I try to get their voices; I'm not quite sure if I've locked them down quite yet. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
I'm not sure how often I will update, hopefully quickly. I wrote the entire prologue in one sitting, so here's hoping my muse sticks around.  
Criticism is always appreciated if it's done with a civil tongue.

* * *

 **Prologue**

After a long day of work as a deputy for the LA County Sheriff's Department, and the regular bullshit he dealt with from alphas and betas who thought omegas had no place in law enforcement, Jack sighed in relief as he settled down at a bar stool at his favorite sports bar. Taking a swig from the cold beer in his hand, Jack couldn't help surveying the crowd at the bar… a habit he'd gained in the four years he'd been a deputy. The crowd was made up of the usual types: people getting off from a long day of work, people who were looking to party, serious drinkers who were on their way to becoming an alcoholic and people looking to find a warm body to spend the night with.

Jack was somebody who fell a little in between the first and last type, but sadly nobody caught his eye. He thought about calling Abby Maitland the shrink he'd had an on-again, off-again relationship with for the last eight months, but if he was honest with himself Abby just didn't do it for him all the much as he wanted or needed as an omega.

Abby was a serious and analytical alpha who usually got him off in a very precise way, only to very quickly get dressed and be out of touch for a few weeks until she felt the urge to fuck something once again. Jack wasn't sure he was ready for a full on commitment with a white picket fence and a mortgage to go with it, but he wanted a little romance and he wouldn't say no to a bit of cuddling and companionship every once in a while either.

After another twenty minutes of sitting at the bar drinking beer and occasionally talking with the fellas sitting near him, Jack flagged the bartender to settle up his tab… only to smell the most mouthwatering scent he'd ever smelt before. Turning his head, Jack watched a tall, well-built alpha walk into the bar with a commanding presence that made every other alpha in the bar look like a pup trying act like the top dog.

The man was talking, more like arguing, with a man beside him while he looked around the bar for a place to sit. The gorgeous alpha met Jack's eyes and smirked, no doubt knowing that Jack was checking him out. That smug smirk on the alpha's handsome face sent a rush of heat through Jack's body and made him wet in the blink of an eye. As Jack squirmed under that penetrating stare he saw the alpha sniff the air and his eyes become dilated as he honed in on Jack's arousal. It was obvious to both Jack and the alpha that they had a high mating compatibility just by their scents alone, making Jack all the more curious and excited about what they alpha would do next.

With a final few words to the man he'd come in with, the alpha sauntered over to stand right behind Jack's bar stool. Jack shivered as the alpha leaned in, the hot breath ghosting over his ear, "Is this seat free?"

"Nope, it's yours if you want it..." Jack replied, barely able to keep his voice steady.

The man settled on the stool, his tall body and his long legs bracketing Jack and making him squirm a little more at the thought of having that body on top of him.

"What about you, are you free tonight as well?"

The alpha rumbled slightly, the smooth and deep sound vibrating through Jack's body, sending a rush of wetness between his legs once again. Damn, the man was basically Kryptonite.

Clearing his throat and trying to contain the blush that threatened to spread from his cheeks and downwards, but knowing he was failing, Jack chuckled. "Isn't it polite to at least offer to take me on a date first? It usually takes dinner and many, many drinks before I allow an alpha to get me in their bed."

The alpha gave a half smirk while intently staring at Jack. "I see something I want I go for it; I try not to second guess instinct."

"And your instinct is telling you what, skip the wining and the dining and head straight to the fun stuff?"

"It's telling me that I'd be a fool to let you walk out of here without me trying my best to see how far down that blush goes…"

Jack felt the blush bloom on his face again in pleasure and embarrassment. Swallowing the last of his beer, Jack made a decision. "Buy me a drink and we'll see what happens. I'm Jack, by the way."

"Nathan."

* * *

Jack moaned as he was pressed up against the hotel door, trying to get as much friction as possible against the strong body pressing into his. Nathan was trying to do three things at once and only succeeding at two of them. The alpha rutted against Jack, his knee a hard surface between Jack's thighs for the omega to straddle and rock against with a whimper, as Nathan sucked the sensitive skin behind Jack's right ear. The only thing Nathan wasn't doing well was getting the keycard to unlock the door.

"Need a hand there, alpha?" Jack teased as the alpha fumbled sliding the keycard in again.

"Be my guest." Nathan purred, swiftly turning Jack around and handing the omega the keycard.

Jack leaned forward to slip the card into the slot, only to gasp and yelp as the alpha slipped a hand down Jack's chest to grip his cock and let a finger rub the slit of his cunt below it through Jack's pants. Slamming a hand against the door for balance, Jack cursed and tried again, this time getting a green light as the door unlocked.

The alpha quickly pushed Jack into the room, closing and locking the door. He stripped Jack of his pants and boxers then pulled his own cock out of the confines of his pants before picking Jack up and slamming the omega against the door.

Jack wrapped his legs tightly around the alpha's waist, gasping in pleasure as the man slipped a finger inside his cunt, then two, thrusting them deep as the omega whimpered for more.

Nathan cursed, mumbled about needing a condom and fumbled through his wallet before finding one. Jack took the condom and opened the wrapper, unable to do anything but stare into the man's captivating hazel eyes while he did it. Rolling the condom on the alpha's large cock, Jack grinned when the man groaned.

Growling and snapping his teeth playfully against Jack's jaw, Nathan took control again and positioned his cock at the entrance to Jack's cunt. Jack whined as he felt the head beginning to breach his folds, eyes closed as the feeling took a front seat in his mind.

"Jack, look at me," Nathan ordered, a rumble echoing through the room.

Jack fluttered his eyes opened and as soon as they connected with Nathan's, the alpha thrust to the hilt inside of Jack's cunt. Moaning at the feeling of being filled so full he thought he'd burst, Jack tightened his legs around Nathan's waist and pleaded for the man to fuck him.

Pulling away from the door, Nathan walked towards the king size bed that dominated the hotel room. Jack felt another rush of desire at the ease the alpha had at carrying Jack across the room, even though Jack wasn't anything near the usual omega type of small and delicate.

Easing Jack down onto the bed with his hard cock still inside the omega, Nathan followed Jack's body down and settled between his thighs. The two moaned as the alpha's cock pressed deep into his cunt, the head bumping against the omega's cervix, causing both of them to instinctively press closer to ensure it stayed there… even if breeding wasn't the goal.

Nathan stared down into Jack's eyes, smiling softly and cupping his cheek. Jack sighed at the sweet look on the alpha's face only to gasp as Nathan smirked. The alpha pulled out until only the tip of his cock was still inside Jack and then slammed home once again. Jack whimpered and clutched at Nathan as the man started a relentless pace, pounding Jack's cunt with a single-minded focus.

As the alpha fucked Jack into oblivion, the omega could only hold on tighter and gasp a series of whimpers as Nathan set his body on fire.

"Never seen an omega so gorgeous before, Jack. Never smelt something so good in my life…" the alpha growled, jack-hammering deep into the omega's cunt as he slipped a hand around Jack's cock and tugged.

"Oh god, Nathan," Jack screamed, "Harder!"

Jack felt his body pull taunt, his cunt squeeze tight around Nathan's cock and then his body burst into a million pieces as the alpha sent him over the edge.

The omega floated for a minute, enjoying the feeling of Nathan taking his pleasure out of Jack's body as he just laid there and took what the alpha gave him… basking in the pleasure coursing through him from his head to his toes. As he came back to himself, Jack grinned and then pushed Nathan over onto his back… he wanted to ride that beautiful cock until he saw stars again.

Nathan gripped Jack's hips and smiled up at the omega as Jack straddled the man's lap.

"Hold on, handsome, I wanna' take you for a spin now."

Sinking down onto the wonderfully big cock, Jack sighed at the full feeling once again. He'd never had a bed partner that filled him so well before. Circling his hips, Jack let his hands wander up Nathan's chest, tweaking a nipple and smirking at the weak groan it produced. Pressing his hands against Nathan's washboard abs, Jack used his thigh muscles to raise up until Nathan's cock nearly left him then slammed back down causing them both to groan. Doing it again, this time with a twist of his hips, Jack began a steady pace of up and down as he whimpered each time the alpha's cockhead bumped the bundle of nerves right next to his cervix.

Nathan's hands wandered up Jack's body and then the alpha wrapped a hand around Jack's neck, pulling him down into a truly filthy kiss. Their tongues danced around each others', sliding and undulating, mimicking the thrust of their bodies against each other as they both climbed higher and higher.

The alpha growled, his hands once again gripped Jack's hips, as he pressed his feet against the bed for leverage and began slamming up into Jack's cunt as Jack thrust down. The furious pace caused a serious of "Uhs" to slip out of Jack's mouth each time Nathan hit that perfect spot inside him over and over.

"That's it, omega, ride my cock… show me how much you want my knot!" Nathan rumbled.

The alpha's knot began to grow, pressing deeper into the fold's of Jack's cunt with each slam of their bodies together. The omega whimper and pleaded, twisting his hips and pushing against the alpha giving him so much pleasure.

"Alpha, please, give me your knot… I can take it!"

Nathan gave a quiet roar as he finally shoved his knot fully inside Jack and it locked into place. Jack's cunt went impossibly tight around Nathan's cock and Jack once again was sent into a tailspin as his body burst into an orgasmic state.

Nathan groaned and pulled Jack down into his arms, holding the omega close as the two rode the waves of pleasure coursing through their bodies. The alpha nuzzled Jack's temple, rumbling in satisfaction as he pumped his seed inside Jack's cunt, the condom stopping the torrent of semen from traveling deeper and planting itself within the omega's womb.

"Wow…" Jack murmured as he lifted his head up a little, keeping his chest pressed against the alpha's and enjoying the strong arms holding him tight.

He couldn't remember a time when he'd had better sex than this and it was probably all due to the fact that Jack and Nathan had such a high mating compatibility. It was in the way that Nathan just seemed to know what to say and what to do, how to move his body and manipulate Jack's in just the perfect way. It was the smell of the alpha's sweat, the mix of his cologne and a musky scent underneath that had Jack salivating even now. They fit together like Nathan was the key to Jack's lock, filling all the empty places that Jack hadn't even known were empty.

The alpha smirked up at him and rubbed a hand down Jack's back, playfully fondling the omega's ass.

"I aim to please and very rarely miss the mark."

Jack laughed and flicked the alpha's nose. "You're certainly not lacking in the ego department."

Nathan smirked again. "I'm a triple threat; a genius IQ, a body that ensures I only sleep alone when I want to and a healthy ego to make sure that I use the other two to my full advantage."

"I'm surprised the two of us can fit in here with the size of your ego." Yawning, Jack laughed and then whimpered when Nathan swatted Jack's ass, causing the knot inside him to pulse and the cock to hit his sweet spot once again.

Pulling Jack's head down so that the omega could rest it against Nathan's chest, Nathan said softly, "Get some rest, I plan on knotting you again very soon. I'll take care of the condom as soon as my knot goes down."

Sighing and wiggling to find the right spot on the alpha's body to sleep, Jack closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Waking up slowly to the feel of an arm holding him close and a muscular chest against his back, Jack grinned at the pleasant ache in his body… a sure sign that he'd had a night of wanton debauchery.

Jack had slept for about an hour after the first time, only to be woken up as Nathan swallowed his cock down and proceeded to suck Jack's brains out of his body through his dick. Nathan had smirked around Jack's cock as he gulped down Jack's cum and had then flipped Jack over onto his hand and knees, pounding mercilessly into Jack's cunt until the omega let out a scream of pleasure that probably woke up the entire hotel.

He lost count how many times they fucked, but the last time left him breathless. Nathan had sucked Jack's cock into his mouth once again before thrusting three, then four, fingers into Jack's cunt and fingerbanged the omega into another orgasm. As Jack tried to gather his breath after his orgasm he watched Nathan get up on his knees over Jack, tugging on his cock with an intense look in his eyes. Jack squirmed and whimpered, watching the alpha pleasure himself by just looking down at Jack's body. With a hoarse cry, the alpha's cock erupted, splashing wave after wave of cum down on Jack's chest, neck and lips as the alpha jerked the final bit of seed from his cock.

After they'd cleaned up, Nathan had once again pulled Jack into his arms and held him close as they both had drifted off to sleep once again.

Now, as Jack felt a soft gust of air on the back of his nape and a soft press of lips against the sensitive skin behind his ear, he felt the rush of want all over again at the alpha's touch. He shivered and sighed when the arm around him slid down and wrapped around his cock.

"Morning," Nathan murmured as he jacked the omega's cock lazily.

"Morning," Jack gasped and then whimpered when Nathan rutted against his ass, the tip of his cock sliding teasingly against the folds of Jack's cunt.

"Nathan," Jack groaned and pressed back into that wonderful cock, ready to be filled with it and stretched wide by the knot once again.

Rolling Jack onto his back and settling between his thighs, Nathan leaned over to grab a condom off the nightstand… only to curse.

"What's wrong?"

"We slept in longer than I thought, I've got a flight out of LAX in an hour that I can't miss."

Nathan scowled at the clock and then leaned down, capturing Jack's lips with a gentle kiss that held as much of a promise as it did an apology.

"Oh."

Jack tried not to show how disappointed he was by the alpha's words. He'd kind of been hoping that this would maybe turn into something more. Nathan pretty much hit all of Jack's button's, from snarky personality to his amazing body and his ability to play Jack's own body like a fiddle. He guessed it was asking a little too much ask for something more from what should have been a one night stand.

As if Nathan knew what he was thinking, the alpha cupped Jack's cheek and carded the other hand through Jack's hair.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet… not by a long shot, Jack."

Jack couldn't help the smile that burst across his face at those words. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Nathan grunted and spent the next few minutes showing him.

After about five minutes, Jack let Nathan go and grinned at the reluctant look the alpha had on his face as he got up from the bed.

Nathan walked over to the desk near the window, self-assured steps even though he didn't have a stitch of clothing on his body. The alpha grabbed a pen and pad of paper, writing down something before ripping the paper from the notepad and walking back to the side of the bed where Jack laid.

The alpha sat on the edge of the bed and handed the paper to Jack. As Jack looked at the phone number written quickly on the paper, he felt Nathan's large hand glide up his leg, caressing every inch and making Jack sigh as he looked up at the strong alpha. Nathan just had a way of touching him that made Jack want to let his legs fall open in invitation and beg the alpha to take him now.

"Like I said, I'm not done with you yet. I'll come back down when I can or you can come up and stay with me at my house in Oregon." Nathan leaned down, pressing his upper body down against Jack's, kissing his lips once again. "I wasn't looking for you, but now that I've found you… I don't plan on letting you go so easily. We'll see where this takes us, okay?"

With a small smile, Jack nodded before rising up and wrapping his arms around Nathan's neck. "Okay."

"The hotel room is all paid for and I've arranged to leave the keycards here in the suite, so you can stay here and take a shower if you want once I leave since check out isn't until Noon."

"Thanks."

Nathan kissed Jack's temple with a soft rumble and then got up, grabbing his toiletries from his suitcase, he went to go take a quick shower. Jack set the piece of paper with Nathan's phone number on the bedside table and settled back into the bedding. The alpha came back out of the bathroom ten minutes later and began putting on a tailored suit that must have cost more than Jack made in a month. It fit Nathan's body perfectly, accentuating his wide shoulders, his trim waist, and his long, muscular legs. Jack licked his lips and pressed his legs together when he felt a flood of wet heat in his cunt.

"If I wasn't in such a hurry, you'd be screaming for me to fuck you harder right about now for a look like that."

Jack grinned shamelessly and let his thighs spread, chuckling as the alpha's eyes zeroed in on the wet folds of his cunt with a groan. Nathan looked like a man who hadn't had a drop of water in days, licking his lips and adjusting his cock within his pants. Feeling reckless, Jack let his hand wander down in between his legs, giving his cock a brief squeeze and tug before he caressed the silken folds beneath it.

Nathan cursed and then apparently mentally said "fuck it" because the alpha dived in between Jack's legs and proceeded to tongue fuck Jack's cunt into one of the best orgasms of his life.

Fifteen minutes later, Nathan gave Jack one last lingering kiss goodbye and then headed out of the hotel room. Jack wandered into the bathroom, turning on the radio and the sound of a nameless rock song got him moving, a grin on his face.

Halfway through the shower, Jack frowned as the sound of water falling got louder in the shower. A minute later a loud siren echoed through the bathroom and Jack cursed, grabbing a towel and ran out of the bathroom only to find the sprinklers going off and the room very quickly getting soaked.

Jack quickly pulled on his pants and his shirt, stuffing his feet into his shoes and turned to grab the paper with Nathan's number only to gasp once he saw it. "Fuck! No, no, no, NO!"

The paper that Nathan had written his phone number on was covered in a rapidly growing puddle, the cheap paper already waterlogged and starting to disintegrate. Jack ran over and tried to memorize the numbers, but already five of the ten numbers were little more than a puddle of ink, the shapes of the numbers long gone.

Feeling his heart breaking, and unable to do anything about it, Jack left the quickly disintegrating paper on the nightstand and exited the room. He quickly began helping the hotel staff in making sure that every room on each floor was evacuated before following the crowd of hotel guests who made their way through a shower of sprinklers going off all around them and out of the hotel.

Twenty minutes later, Jack stood in complete disbelief as he listened to the hotel manager tell a firefighter that an electrician was working on the fire sprinkler system and accidentally set the entire system off.

For a second, Jack wanted to hunt down the stupid electrician and punch him in the face until Jack felt better. Taking a deep breath, Jack tried to hold back the whine he felt trapped in the back of his throat. He'd known Nathan was something special, from the first second he'd seen him and from the last gentle kiss Nathan had given him… now, the promise of more was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

"...I think it's best for both of us, don't you agree?"

Jack swallowed down the bitter taste of bile in his throat and looked up at Abby. "I guess your right."

"Good, it's settled. We'll apply for a marriage license and go down to the courthouse once it's approved. You'll, of course, move into my house… your apartment is far to small for the three of us and I'm not willing to give the prime property I purchased."

Nodding absently, Jack rubbed his stomach, hoping his nausea would go away soon.

Jack was two months pregnant and had little hope of finding Nathan to let him know they'd created a baby that night. He'd tried repeatedly to track down Nathan, but he'd never learned Nathan's last name or where exactly he lived other than somewhere in Oregon. Jack had even been so desperate to try to use his status as an LA County deputy to convince the hotel manager to give him Nathan's contact information. That had nearly gotten him fired… as it was, the only reason he had avoided a write up in his file that would have hampered his law enforcement career for years to come was that his father was friends with the sheriff.

Two weeks ago, he'd told Abby about the baby and this was the alpha's solution… getting married. Jack as a pregnant omega without a mate would suffer both professionally and personally as would his baby. It had been decades since the omega and women's rights movement had broken down the barriers that relegated them to the status of happy housewives or menial jobs, but even now stigmas still lingered. Especially in a field like law enforcement where Jack had to push back every day just to be given the chance to become a deputy, let alone an unmated one with a baby on the way. If Jack wanted to continue his career in the in law enforcement and if he wanted to avoid creating an environment where his child would start off life being looked down on by society, this was his best option. He was a mother now, whether he had planned it or not, and he was going to try his best to give his baby every opportunity he could.

Abby was a successful psychiatrist at a medical practice in Beverly Hills. She was in demand and definitely on the path to a career of high-end clients made up of the rich and famous. But, as an alpha female nearing thirty, the partners in her medical practice were making noise about her needing to settle down with an omega and children… how could she be ready to become a partner if she wasn't mature and responsible enough to care for a family?

So Abby had proposed that they get married and she'd become the father of Jack's baby. They weren't in love and he knew instinctively that they didn't have a high enough compatibility to form a mating bond, but they could become a family and try to make it work for the baby.

Nathan was lost to him… what other option did he have?

TBC...


End file.
